This Newborn Lung Center will focus on problems of lung development, adaptation to extrauterine life, and diseases characterized by maladaptation such as hyaline membrane disease. Projects will relate to 1) mechanisms of alveolar Type II cell function, 2) lung paracrine cell function, 3) the role of vitamin A in lung development, 4) integrity of basement membranes in lung disease in the newborn, 5) distribution of lung water and permeability changes in newborn lung disease, 6) pulmonary vascular changes in Group B Streptoccoccal Disease, 7) clinical studies relating to the development of bronchopulmonary dysplasia, 9) studies of trans-thoracic impedance, and 9) long term follow-up studies on patients who had hyaline membrane disease.